Sweet memories
by Rhodri Mawr
Summary: L'histoire se passe en 1985, à Poudlard. Le professeur Flitwick comme de nombreux autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, est mort lors d'une ultime tentative d'empêcher Voldemort de tuer Harry, le 31 octobre 1981, et est remplacé par une jeune femme appartenant à l'Ordre. Cependant, elle est rattrapé par un passé dont elle n'a pas conscience, et est confrontée a de douloureux choix..
1. Prologue

L'histoire présentée évolue dans le monde fantastique de . Les lieux et la plupart des personnages lui appartiennent.

Une majeure partie de la fiction se passe en 1985, et suit avec plus ou moins d'exactitude les faits décrit par Joanne Rowling.

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

'Endoloris !' La fillette se tordait de douleur sur le parquet ciré du bureau de son père. Elle se retenait de son mieux pour ne pas crier, son père ne supportait pas ça. Il voulait qu'elle soit plus forte que la douleur. Elle essayait de contenir les protestations de douleurs, et les supplications en son for intérieur en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ajoutant à la douleur du sortilège. Elle céda finalement, alors que son sang battait avec violence à ses oreilles. Elle entendit les cris furieux de son père qu'il lui ordonnait d'être forte. Pour... La fin de sa phrase s'était noyée dans un autre cri de douleur.  
La joie dévorait tous les maux de la petite fille. Enfin son père la jugeait assez grande pour aller avec lui sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Elle était assise devant la coiffeuse victorienne, admirant son beau visage aux traits scandinaves marqués dans le miroir, sa mère derrière elle en train de coiffer ses cheveux blonds en une magnifique tresse.

A présent, elle se tenait aux côtés de son père, dans une boutique qui ressemblait plus à un capharnaüm organisé de longues boîtes qu'à une boutique de baguettes. Cependant, le décor était bien trop différent de chez elle, où toutes choses, même la plus insignifiante avait une place bien précise pour qu'elle y prête attention, comme elle ne jugeait pas utile de suivre la conversation des deux adultes avec attention, préférant dévorer des yeux tout les bibelots étranges du boutiquier. Toutefois, elle s'aperçut que les voix montait d'une octave, mais quand elle daigna à nouveau prêter attention à son père, son interlocuteur avait disparu derrière les étagères croulant sous les baguettes, et son père affichait un air clairement supérieur.  
Au bout d'un certains nombre de baguettes, la 'réaction' eut enfin lieu. Elle sentit sa propre magie circuler dans tout son corps pour se mêler à celle de la baguette et vice-versa. La petite était particulièrement fière, elle n'avait que huit ans, mais pourtant, elle possédait déjà une baguette !

La petite fille avait à peu près un an de plus maintenant. Elle écoutait derrière la porte de la chambre de ses parents, elle les écoutait se disputer - encore. Ils se disputaient tellement souvent, ces temps-ci. Sa mère sanglotait, et répétait de manière démente qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça, qu'il n'avait pas le droit, que c'était immoral. Mais il répondait toujours agacé que c'était la seule façon, ou tout du moins la plus efficace, que de toute façon, il lui ferait d'autres enfants si elle le voulait. Elle avait entendu son père s'approcher de la porte et elle avait courut dans sa chambre, pour que son père ne la dispute pas - elle n'avait pas le droit d'écouter aux portes.

Des questions la taraudait depuis si longtemps maintenant, un an, peut-être ? Oui, elle avait neuf ans quand elle avait surpris cette dispute, celle où elle avait entendu son père dire 'c'est la seule façon'. La seule façon de quoi ? Lui faire d'autres enfants ? A quoi bon, alors qu'ils l'avaient elle ? Son père l'appela depuis le bas des escaliers, c'était l'heure de leur entraînement. Elle se fit violence pour remettre sa quête de réponses à plus tard, et se leva pour rejoindre son père, ses boucles d'or bondissant sur ses épaules, le bruit de ses talons étouffés par l'épais tapis de velours de sa chambre, doucement effleuré par le bas de sa robe de soie bleue.  
'Legilimens !' Son père avait entrepris de lui apprendre l'Oclumencie et la Légilimencie depuis deux semaines. Comme il avait l'habitude d'être, il était dur, exigeant et perfectionniste. La petite maîtrisait déjà bien l'Oclumencie, et bien sûr la Legilimencie, mais son père exigeait d'elle que son esprit soit toujours impénétrable. La volonté de son père d'entrer dans son esprit était toujours plus forte à chaque essai, et elle devait elle aussi redoubler de volonté pour le repousser.

'Legilimens !' Cette fois, elle avait tellement bien protégé son esprit qu'il ne pu pénétrer son esprit. Bien décidée à ne pas s'arrêter sur un si bel exploit - de la part d'une fillette de dix ans, c'était même plus qu'un exploit, son père étant un sorcier très puissant, appartenant au corps des Aurors -, elle pointa sa propre baguette sur son père et cria à son tour 'Legilimens'. Elle entrevue, l'espace d'un instant, les pensées de son père. Il pensait à un homme assez âgé, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de détailler plus son visage, son père la rejeta avant qu'elle n'en ait eu le temps. Elle regarda craintivement son père, craignant que celui-ci ait mal pris son initiative, mais il lui souriait. Il y avait même un soupçon de fierté sur son visage. Il s'agenouilla et tendit les bras pour inviter sa fille à se jeter dedans. Ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier. Même si elle savait que son père l'aimait - pourquoi lui aurait-il à se défendre contre tout les Sortilèges Impardonnables, pourquoi lui aurait-il appris l'art de la Legilimencie et de l'Oclumencie, pourquoi lui aurait-il appris tout ces contre-sorts, s'il en allait autrement ? Il la serra quelques instants dans ses bras en disant qu'il était fier d'elle, qu'elle n'était pas sa fille pour rien. Jamais la petite fille ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse de toute sa vie.

'Pense à un souvenir de particulièrement heureux, le souvenir le plus heureux que tu aies'. Sans réfléchir, la petite choisis la fois où son père l'avait serré dans ses bras. Elle leva les yeux vers son père, qui lui demanda si elle était prête. Elle hocha légèrement la tête, pour signifier que oui. 'Concentre toi bien sur ce souvenir. Et maintenant, tu dis 'Expecto Patronum''. Elle obéit à son père,et réussi à produire un petit filament gris argenté. Elle se sentit honteuse, honteuse, car alors qu'elle pensait à son souvenir le plus heureux, elle avait faillit à éloigner les questions qui la taraudaient. Cependant, son père se montra incroyablement patient, et ils recommencèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à produire un patronus corporel, un joli loup. Elle aimait bien le loup. Elle le trouvait fascinant, il inspirait la crainte à tous ces idiots de Moldus, mais elle, elle l'adorait. Il était tout à la fois une bête craintive, et pourtant une puissante bête prédatrice, d'une loyauté sans faille, et sans doute très affectueux. Enfin, c'était son avis, à elle.

Les vacances d'été tirait à leur fin, et sa dixième année aussi. Demain elle aurait onze ans, et dans cinq jours, elle serait à Poudlard. Oh, comme elle avait hâte, elle ne décevrait pas son père, elle serait la meilleure de son année. Elle se l'était promis en son for intérieur. Ses parents avaient déjà prévus ses bagages pour Poudlard. Son prénom était gravé en lettre d'or sur la malle de cuir bleu cyan. Assise sur son lit, elle regardait la malle, profondément perdue dans ses pensées. Elle imaginait la vie à Poudlard. Être confrontée aux autres élèves l'angoissait, elle devait se l'avouer. Jamais elle n'avait été en contact avec d'autres enfants, tout bonnement parce qu'elle n'était sortie que très rarement. Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et elle sortit de sa léthargie Elle se leva précipitamment du lit, ses boucles d'or flottant avec grâce derrière sa tête, ses yeux azur pétillant de joie. Sa mère se tenait à côté de son père, elle était revenue de Ste Mangouste, enfin ! Rien de grave, lui avait dit son père, mais une semaine sans voir sa mère avait paru long à la petite fille. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, sa tête heurtant doucement son ventre - qui lui parut légèrement plus arrondi qu'avant, mais après tout, elle s'en moquait pour l'instant. Sa mère lui disait d'une voix tremblante, comme si elle se retenait de pleurer que ce n'étaient pas des manières pour une petite fille bien élevée, mais la petite fille n'en avait cure. Elle lâcha sa mère au bout de quelques instants, et scruta l'air sombre de son père. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et la rassis sur le lit victorien. Il la serra un bref instant dans ses bras, la regarda dans les yeux puis pointa sa baguette sur elle. Elle avait l'habitude de ce geste - après tout, il l'avait initié à la magie depuis si longtemps !- mais elle entendit sa mère fondre en sanglots, et cela l'affola. Elle fixa ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés par la peur sur son père, dont les traits habituellement inexpressifs affichaient sa peine. Elle céda totalement à la panique, et fondit elle aussi en larme. L'attitude de son père l'inquiétait. Et s'il la tuait ? Elle entendit la voix brisée de son père prononcé un mot, un seul. Elle sentit qu'elle était encore vivante, mais quelque part, elle aurait préféré se sentir morte.

_**Obliviate.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Bleu était le ciel. Pur était l'air. Mélodieux était le chant rythmé des rouges-gorges. En harmonie avec le merveilleux chant des oiseaux le vent soufflant avec une douceur violente dans les branches des arbres. Froides étaient les plaines qui devant lui s'étendaient. Blanc le sol était. Et il était puissance. De ses pattes à la détente impressionnante, il se propulsa dans les airs, quittant le sommet de la colline sur laquelle il se tenait immobile depuis plusieurs minutes. Il flotta un instant au-dessus du sol, avant d'atterrir une dizaine de mètre plus loin, avec la grâce dont héritait ceux de sa race, provoquant le vol d'une multitude de petits flocons blancs, qui virevoltaient au gré du vent, et retombaient quelques instants plus tard, aussi indolents qu'un arbre perdant ses feuilles. Il se mit à courir, courir comme si sa vie en dépendait, ses pattes provoquant à nouveau des gerbes de neige tout autour de lui, fait aussi inévitable que le soleil se couchant pour se lever par la suite. Il n'avait pas de but précis, si ce n'est courir. Il se délectait du vent, décuplé par la vitesse de sa course, qui effleurait sa peau, ébouriffait son pelage presque aussi immaculé que la neige. Il appréciait à sa juste valeur le merveilleux prélude engendré par l'harmonieux souffle du vent, le mélodieux chant des rouges-gorges, les indomptables battements de son cœur, l'agréable bruit sourd de ses pattes heurtant le sol. Et seul au milieu de plaines enneigées, il profitait de la vie dans son plus simple appareil.

Liberté est le nom du monde, et le monde est liberté.

Confortablement assise dans sa veilleuse de cuir, une couverte en mohair sur ses frêles épaules, son journal de bord posé sur les genoux, sa plume d'hibou grand-duc dans la main gauche, son coude droit posé sur l'accoudoir de la veilleuse, et son menton planté au creux de sa paume droite, elle fixait avec un regard absent une bougie, posée sur une table quelques pas plus loin, dont la cire fondait lentement. Elle était clairement ailleurs, dans le monde insondable, mais pas moins passionnant, des pensées et des réflexions. La jeune femme, blonde aux yeux bleus océan, aux traits fins et scandinaves, tourna la tête vivement sur sa gauche, si vivement qu'on aurait pu douter qu'elle était totalement absorbée dans ses pensées quelques secondes auparavant, faisant virevolter ses boucles dorées autour de son joli minois. Une lueur bleutée prenait doucement forme, perchée sur une pile de livres ouvragés posée sur la table basse du salon, pêle-mêle de livres sur les potions et sur les sortilèges. Soudain attentive au moindre mouvement, au moindre bruit, elle fixa patiemment la lumière bleutée qui prenait la forme gracieuse d'un phénix. Et la dure réalité frappa la jeune femme avec violence. Elle craignait ce qui allait suivre, et se força à écouter, se leva pour se rapprocher du Patronus

'Maëve, je tiens avant tout à dire que je suis navré. Nous savions tous que c'était risqué, même si la victoire nous était assurée. Et malheureusement nous avons échoué. Réellement échoué. Le plan – votre plan – était parfait, mais ils en avaient entendu parler. Plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient mis en embuscade, et avaient savamment veillé à ce qu'on ne puisse déceler leur présence. Nous avons pu nous échapper. Cependant…', la voix posée qui émanait du Patronus avait fait une pause lors de l'enregistrement du message, peut-être le temps de se reprendre, pour ne pas qu'elle finisse totalement brisée. 'Cependant, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que les Mangemorts ont fait des ravages dans nos rangs. Plusieurs d'entre nous sont morts. Le couple Potter, Sturgis, Edgar, Marlene, Dorcas, les frères Prewett, ainsi que Fillius. Le couple Londubat a été pris en otage. Et…' Nouveau silence de la part de l'émetteur du message, qui prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre 'je suis navré mais Nillem vient juste de succomber à ses blessures. Maëve, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, de réconfort…'

Maëve n'écoutait plus. Ses jambes s'étaient mises à flageoler, et elle s'était laissé tomber sur le tapis de velours noir, ses jambes ramenées sous elle. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, son corps traversé de soubresauts dû à ses sanglots, l'homme de sa vie. A côté d'elle, le phœnix bleu disparaissait tout doucement, une lueur désolée profondément ancrée dans ses yeux. Derrière elle un 'plop' sonore, des pas se précipitant vers la source des sanglots, des bras qui l'enserraient. Au gré des bercements du nouvel arrivant et des paroles rassurants qu'il lui susurrait à l'oreille, la jeune femme finit par se calmer.

Tous deux assis dans des fauteuils voltaire bleu nuit de la bibliothèque, Maëve et un homme aux longs cheveux noirs se faisaient face, séparé par la table de travail, où reposaient deux verres à moitié vide contenant de la Bièrraubeurre pour l'un et du Whisky Pur-Feu pour l'autre. La jeune femme avait choisi cet endroit pour discuter, car de un, la femme de maison chargée de superviser les elfes de maison lors de l'absence de ses maîtres ne trainait jamais ici, et de deux, la présence d'une grande quantité de livres l'apaisait. Les deux jeunes adultes ne disaient mots, attendant chacun que l'autre parle. Finalement, Maëve planta ses yeux rougis par les larmes dans ceux de son homologue humain, et d'une voix tremblante, se lança :

'Je… Severus, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, s'il te plaît'

Severus la dévisagea un instant, jaugeant sans doute si elle était émotionnellement capable d'entendre ce qui allait suivre. Il semblait aussi triste et affecté que la jeune femme, mais s'il avait pleuré, la trace de ses larmes s'était déjà évaporée. Tous deux avaient fait partit de l'incroyable cercle d'ami qu'avait formé feu le couple Potter et Nillem, et l'Ordre du Phoenix n'avait fait que renforcer cette belle amitié, et voilà que ce cercle ne se réduisait plus qu'à deux. Avec beaucoup de douceur dans la voix, il commença, choisissant ses mots avec beaucoup de soin :

'Au début, tout allait très bien. On attendait de pied ferme les Magemorts à l'entrée de Godric's Hollow, et quand ils sont arrivés, une poignée encadrait Lord Voldemort, et Lily était restée dans le cottage, au cas où, comme prévu. On les maitrisait avec beaucoup de facilité, et le mage noir ne bougeait pas le petit doigt pour les aider. Quand Dumbledore a réussi à se défaire du suppôt qu'il combattait pour se tourner vers Voldemort, les autres ont surgit de partout.' Une pause marqua son récit, et il observa furtivement la réaction de la jeune femme. Elle observait un visage sombre, déterminé à entendre la vérité. Il continua. 'On ne les avait pas vu, et pourtant, ils devaient campés là depuis un bon moment déjà, et tu sais à quel point Nillem était incroyablement observateur. On a été débordé, on en a tué quelques-uns, bien sûr, mais les Mangemorts étant ce qu'ils sont, fourbes, calculateurs et cruels, se débrouillés pour nous encercler.' Nouvelle pause. Maëve ne disait toujours rien, alors l'homme poursuivit. 'Et d'un coup ils se sont arrêtés de combattre, affolés, perdus. Ils ont tous transplannés. On a d'abord cru à une ruse. Mais ils ne sont pas revenus. On s'est occupé de nos morts, de nos blessés, et, James mort d'un sortilège de mort de toute évidence, Dumbledore m'a missionné d'aller voir où en était Lily, pendant que les autres ramenaient les corps, et soutenaient les blessés.' Nouveau blanc, nouvelle reprise. 'J'ai couru jusqu'à la maison des Potter. Elle était en ruine, fumante. Ce n'aurait pas dû être, mais ça l'était. Je me suis précipité à l'intérieur, et j'ai filé jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry. Il fallait absolument que je vérifie qu'il était vivant. J'y ai trouvé Lily, gisant inerte sur le sol.' Il fit une autre pause, plus longue, plus douloureuse. 'Mais le petit était vivant. Il était assis, dans son lit à barreaux, tu sais, celui qu'on leur avait offert pour leur anniversaire de mariage, les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. J'ai ramené Harry à Dumbledore, à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Annoncé aux survivants la mort de Lily. Et quand Dumbledore m'a dit que Nillem venait tout juste de succomber à ses blessures, j'ai filé ici.'

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux amis. De nouvelles larmes perlaient dans les yeux de la jeune femme blonde, et d'une voix brisée, elle posa une dernière question :

'De quelles blessures est-il mort ?'

Ce n'était sans doute pas la question à laquelle Severus s'attendait, mais il y répondit aussi vite qu'il put :

'Eh bien… Je suppose que c'est Greyback, les Mangemorts l'avaient emmené. Tu connais Greyback aussi bien que moi, et malgré le fait que ce soir n'est pas la pleine lune, Greyback est si profondément loup-garou qu'il est aussi dangereux sous cette forme que sous sa forme humaine. Je pense que…' Il ne finit pas cette phrase, et en commença plutôt une autre. 'Avant que je parte voir comment ça s'était passé vers Lily, j'ai été voir Nillem. Il voulait que je te dise que même au-délà de la mort, il t'aimerait toujours. Il m'a demandé de prendre soin de 'vous'. Faisait-il référence à Lily et toi ou… ?'

Maëve ne dit pas un mot, vaguement perdue dans ses pensées, et porta son verre de Bièraubeurre à ses lèvres. Au bout d'un instant, après avoir fait le vide de sentiments en elle, elle reposa son regard embué sur Severus, et d'une voix blanche, répondit :

'Tu te doutes bien que j'aurais dû faire partie de la mission, moi aussi. Après tout, j'avais élaboré le plan d'attaque. Cependant, Nillem a dit à Dumbledore que je ne pourrais pas en être, parce qu'actuellement, après une expérience qui avait mal tournée, j'étais prise d'évanouissement à répétition, et que cela serait de la folie que je participe à une mission aussi cruciale.' Maëve fit une pause, brève, le temps d'inspirer un grand coup, de refouler les émotions qui refaisaient surface, pour ne pas craquer à nouveau. 'Mais en réalité, c'est parce que je suis… enceinte. Il refusait absolument que j'y participe et malgré toutes les réticences que j'éprouvais, j'ai dû me contraindre à rester les bras croisé ce soir. Et maintenant que cette tête de mule – elle eut un faible sourire – est mort, je vais devoir m'occuper seule d'un enfant, qui à chaque sourire qu'il me présentera, me fera irrémédiablement penser à son père.'

Sur ce, elle se leva, et voulut quitter la pièce, sans doute pour aller pleurer sans que son ami le sache, mais il la suivit, reposant son verre avec précipitation, et l'attrapa par la main. Elle stoppa son geste, et Severus l'obligea à la regarder droit dans les yeux, en prenant un air sérieux.

'Tu n'élèveras pas cet enfant seule, Maëve. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir perdu ton plus grand amour ce soir.' Il observa un instant la blonde, qui affichait soudain une lueur curieuse au milieu de ses traits ravagés de chagrin. 'En Nillem, tu as perdu un amant, et j'y ai perdu un véritable ami en Lily, tu y as perdu une confidente, mais j'y ai perdu une déesse. Nous avons tous les perdu quelqu'un de très cher ce soir Maëve… Accepte que je t'aide à élever ton enfant… Notre salut se situe ici, car chacun réconfortera l'autre.'

Les yeux brillants, la jeune femme se jeta dans les bras de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, soulagée.

Il pleuvait le 1er novembre 1981. Les épais nuages gris se vidait de toute l'eau qu'il contenait, comme pour pleurer la perte de ces courageux sorciers qui s'étaient sacrifié pour tenter de donner une chance au monde magique de se défaire du plus puissant mage noir qu'ait connu le monde en protégeant l''Elu'. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient morts en vain. Harry était en vie, et Lord Voldemort semblait avoir disparu. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient morts couronnés de succès. D'après Dumbledore, seule la mort de Lily – bien que cela restât dramatique – aurait suffi à épargner la vie de l'enfant prodige, tant qu'elle se sacrifiait pour le sauver, l'amour étant toujours plus fort que la mort. Pour Maëve et Severus, ce fait ne rendait que plus amer encore la mort de leurs amis. L'enterrement des morts du l'Ordre du Phénix s'était fait dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow, la nuit qui avait suivie celle de leur mort. La magie associée de chaque membre de l'Ordre présent ce soir avait rendu les tombes de leurs camarades insensibles aux épreuves du temps, et les gerbes de fleurs qui en avaient été placées sur les tombes étaient chargée d'un certain quelque chose solennel qui manquaient aux gerbes des Moldus. Les deux amis s'étaient attardés après la fin de l'enterrement, présidé par Dumbledore, pour se recueillir sur les tombes de leur amour perdu.

'Tu m'avais promis que tu reviendrais, Nillem. Malheureusement, tu n'as pas pu tenir ta promesse. Mais je te fais à mon tour une promesse : je tuerais Greyback'

Sombre était la forêt. Lourd était l'air. Silencieux étaient les rouges-gorges. Inexistant était le vent. Muets étaient les arbres. Dans une clairière gisait un homme. Un homme au visage bouffé par des traits lupins. Un homme sale, qui semblait dormir. Le cœur battant, il s'approcha de l'homme. Non, il ne mangerait pas cet individu malodorant. Il ne le tuerait pas non plus, et ce n'était pas l'envie qu'il lui manquait. Non, il ne le tuerait pas. Il voulait prendre sa revanche sur un homme vivant, il voulait voir la vie quitter les yeux de ce monstre. Il s'approcha jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus de son visage. Il leva sa patte gauche, et l'abattit avec force sur la partie gauche de l'homme. Qui se réveilla en poussant un cri tonitruant, en portant ses mains noircies par la terre et le sang séché à son œil, où se trouveraient désormais cinq griffures. Cinq griffures, promesse de mort. Le loup fila avant que l'homme ne s'aperçoive de sa présence.

Liberté était le nom du monde, et le monde était liberté.

Souffrance est le nom du monde, et le monde est souffrance.

Vengeance sera le nom du monde, et le monde sera vengeance.

Et alors, le nom du monde sera à nouveau liberté, et le monde sera liberté.

Et le destin se met en marche.

* * *

_Univers alternatif, Severus Rogue s'entend avec les Mauraudeurs (Lupin et Sirius remplacé par Nillem et Severus d'ailleurs). Lors de ladite bataille le soir du 31 octobre, Severus est du côté des Mangemorts, pour assumer son rôle auprès du Lord. _


	3. Chapter 2

Peut-être était-il tard dans la nuit, ou tôt le matin, c'est comme on veut, mais la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds ne dormait pas. Les bras de Severus, profondément perdu dans les bras de Morphée, blottit contre son dos, enserraient vaguement ses hanches. Précisément quatre ans avaient passés depuis la nuit du 31 octobre où tout avait fini. Où tout avait commencé. Seule âme éveillée dans la noirceur d'encre de la chambre, la jeune sorcière laissait ses pensées et réflexions voguer à leur guise dans la nébuleuse de sa tête, ses yeux bleus, humides, fixant sans vraiment le mur qui lui faisait face quelques mètres plus loin, au-delà des liseuses et de la petite table basse en verre encombrée des divers papiers des deux professeurs de la chambre à coucher.

Loup. Elle était loup. Aussi sûr que la haine est un vague dérivé de l'amour. Elle ne cessait de courir, le museau au vent, assaillit par des milliers d'effluves différents, alléchants et répugnants, puissants et ténus, forts et fades. La forêt. Partout. Derrière elle, sur sa gauche, sur sa droite, devant elle. Verte. Vivace. Vitale. Vivifiante. Forte. Diverse. Riche. A l'image de l'avenir qui l'attendait. Ses flancs se soulevaient au rythme de sa course, vifs et efficaces, elle ne manquait pas d'oxygène. Ses pattes cognaient à un rythme régulier sur l'humus et recouvert de divers végétaux, parsemé de ci, de là d'orchidées aux couleurs chatoyantes. Elle ne stoppa sa course que lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau d'une petite clairière au sein de la forêt, au centre duquel, assis en tailleur sur un tronc tombé par la faute de la foudre se tenait un homme, qu'elle savait au teint hâlé, aux cheveux bruns foncés lui arrivant aux épaules, et qui étaient attachés en petites tresses africaines, et qui l'attendait. Elle reprit sa forme humaine et le rejoignit d'un pas dansant, admirant le large sourire que sa vue avait dessiné sur le visage de l'homme.

Elle était allongée en travers sur le torse de Nillem, sur l'herbe chauffée par un grand soleil d'été. Ils venaient de passer leur épreuve de potion d'ASPIC il leur restait encore deux épreuves à passer, et la fin de leurs études à Poudlard prendrait fin. Ils pourraient enfin entrer dans la lutte active contre Lord Voldemort, mage noir qui montait en puissance en Grande-Bretagne. Quelques mètres plus loin, Lily et James recoulaient, et Severus était hors de vue. Comme souvent depuis que Lily et James étaient en couple, bien qu'ils ne semblèrent pas s'en apercevoir. Nillem passait sa main avec douceur dans la cascade bouclée de cheveux blonds qu'était sienne, en lui racontant des contes de son pays, le Cameroun. Maëve avait les yeux mi-clos et somnolait en imaginant les lieux que son ami lui décrivait. La vie était magnifique, et promettait de le rester longtemps, si on omettait ce fameux mage noir.

Les cris d'un enfant la tirèrent de ses souvenirs, et Severus s'agita à côté d'elle. Maëve soupira. Severus, tout ensommeillé, s'apprêtait à se lever, mais la main de la jeune femme s'était posée sur la sienne, et elle souffla, la voix faussement ensommeillée, le sommeil l'ayant quitté il y a bien longtemps déjà

'Laisse, j'y vais'.

Elle se leva, prit sa baguette pour s'éclairer à l'aide d'un lumos, et gagna rapidement la pièce voisine pour calmer les cris de son fils et permettre à Severus de se rendormir. Une fois dans la chambre d'enfant, son lumos devint un lumos maxima, éclairant toute la petite pièce. Elle était décorée simplement, des tapisseries bleues, décorées de baguettes et d'hiboux volant, ornaient les murs, quelques jouets en bois trainaient sur le parquet sombre et ouvragé, et un lit simple en bois d'orme était collé contre le mur, pour limiter les chutes que le petit pourrait faire, et ce lit était surmonté d'une chouette effraie-veilleuse, dont la bougie avait fini de fondre, et qui avait plongé la pièce dans l'obscurité. Le petit Ethan, âgé de trois ans, était blotti contre la tête de lit et le mur, les jambes ramenées contre son petit torse, et criait, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Il devait avoir fait un cauchemar – encore. Elle s'approcha de lui à pas rapide, s'assit sur le lit et l'attira contre elle. Elle le berça doucement, attendant que ses cris et ses pleurs se calment pour lui demander qu'est-ce qu'il avait effrayé, en se souvenant que, quatre auparavant, c'est Severus qui la réconfortait elle, et qui lui proposait d'être à ses côtés pour élever Ethan. Et heureusement qu'il avait été là, sinon, elle se serait sans doute laissée dépérir, sans s'occuper de son fils. Lorsqu'elle sentit que le corps de son fils n'était plus secoué de sanglot, elle le prit sur ses genoux, sa baguette posée à côté d'elle, éclairant leurs deux visages. Le petit Ethan était le portrait juré de son père, le même hale, les mêmes fossettes lorsqu'il souriait – ce qui était actuellement le cas, bien que ce fut un faible sourire -, le même nez retroussé. Mais il avait ses yeux à elle, des yeux océans, et ses cheveux noirs étaient bouclés comme ceux de sa mère. Il était véritablement le fils de Nillem… Une larme naquit dans ses yeux, lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qui l'avait réveillé, cette fois. De sa voix enfantine, parfaitement réveillée et effrayée, il lui répondit :

'Même rêve. Ze ssuis dans les bras de pa'a, tu es à côté de nous… Et boum ! Tout devient ssombre… et puis… Pa'a est mort… T'es par terre, tu bouzes plus, et… et un grand monssieur blond me tient… et… et… il te torture… il dit que… tu veuilles, ou tu veuilles pas, tu le feras… parce que zinon… il… me tuerait…'

Ethan lui avait en effet déjà raconté deux ou trois fois ce rêve, et avait dû le raconter à Severus à peu près autant de fois. Elle n'y voyait rien de réellement inquiétant, après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve d'enfant de trois ans, mais elle ne supportait pas de savoir son fils ainsi effrayé. Elle lui souffla des mots de réconfort, lui disait que ça n'arriverait pas, que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle se dit que Nillem aurait sans doute été plus doué qu'elle pour le réconforter, il avait toujours été doué avec les enfants…

'Maman… Pourquoi tes zyeux y font pipi ?'

La remarque de son fils la fit sourire, et elle répondit simplement, la gorge nouée :

' Parce que j'ai le fils le plus merveilleux du monde'

Ce n'était pas la vraie raison, mais elle pensait sincèrement ce qu'elle disait. Elle embrassa son front, le rallongea dans son lit, le borda, et s'allongea près de lui, ses pieds dépassant du petit lit. Elle finit par s'endormir près de lui.

'Finite incantatum'

Elle retint un soupir et reporta son attention sur le première année de Serpentard qui avait lamentablement échoué son sort, et qui avait fait virer au vert flashy la peau et les cheveux d'une jeune élève de Gryffondor, actuellement en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle n'était pas particulièrement fan des cours qu'elle avait à dispenser aux premières années, ils étaient sans cesse maladroits et peu consciencieux dans leurs travaux pratiques, et il était rare qu'un cours ne se passe sans accident de ce genre, et entendre les pleurs des élèves n'était pas sans lui rappeler les pleurs de son propre fils. Elle observa un visage sévère et fermé, rendu plus impressionnant par les cernes violets qui entouraient ses yeux océans.

'J'ose espérer, monsieur Flint, que la prochaine fois, vous prêterez plus d'attention en cours pour ne plus louper un sortilège aussi basique qu'est celui de la lévitation. C'est un sortilège très simple, que même un Serpentard tel que vous peut habituellement réussir. Je me demande encore comment vous avez réussi à rendre la peau de miss Bott aussi verte.'

Le Serpentard garda les yeux baissés, et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, semblant presque honteux, bien que la directrice des Serdaigle n'y eut pas mis sa main dans un chaudron de Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Depuis quand les Serpentard pouvait être honteux d'avoir humilié un de leurs ennemis ? Cependant, elle lui jeta un dernier regard noir avant d'annoncer aux élèves, qu'exceptionnellement, ils pouvaient ranger leurs affaires et quitter le cours, bien qu'il restât un bon quart d'heure. Elle regarda les élèves sortir en se bousculant, en riant et en criant, et hésita à leur rappeler que bien qu'eux étaient libérés, d'autres classes avaient encore cours, mais elle se ravisa. Maëve rassembla ses affaires vite fait, bien fait et gagna rapidement les cuisines, où Ethan l'attendait, choyés par les elfes de maison.

Au dehors des murs de Poudlard, quelque part dans une campagne près de Londres, un charme du Patronus fut lancé. Un filament lumineux, bleu, fila, presqu'aussi rapide que la lumière, en direction de la fameuse école de sorcellerie. Arrivé à l'avant dernière fenêtre à l'ouest de la façade est, au niveau du quatrième étage, le filament pris la forme d'un faucon malté, qui se percha sur une branche d'un arbre non loin, et qui observait l'intérieur de la pièce grâce à sa vue perçante. Une jeune femme blonde occupée à jouer avec son fils à la peau halée de quelques années à peine, le sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'un homme, assis dans une liseuse, les observait, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire, lui aussi, un livre posé sur les genoux. Scène touchante d'une famille heureuse et apparemment unie. Les muscles faciaux du rapace s'étirèrent, comme un sourire. Mais les oiseaux ne peuvent sourire. A des centaines de kilomètres de là, au point d'expédition du patronus, l'expéditeur affichait un sourire malsain, éclata d'un grand rire sardonique, et dit à haute voix, pour lui-même :

' Malheureusement pour cette belle petite famille, le bonheur n'est qu'éphémère'


	4. Chapter 3

Severus dominait ses élèves de l'estrade de son bureau, et il les regardait vaguement préparé leurs potions qu'il savait d'avance raté, car la potion qu'il leur avait demandé de préparer – Goutte du Mort-Vivant – était d'un niveau supérieur au leur, eux qui allait seulement passer leurs BUSES. On aurait pu croire qu'il observait cette élève aux cheveux ébouriffés par les multiples passages de ses mains dans sa chevelure, stressée de ne pas obtenir le résultat qu'elle devrait après chaque étape, ou ce nigaud qui plantait la racine d'asphodèle comme il planterait un papillon de nuit sur un tableau de chasse. Mais en réalité, celui que l'on nommait déjà le bâtard des cachots était tout bonnement profondément plongé dans ses quelques pensées.

Cela faisait quatre ans depuis la chute du plus grand mage noir que le monde magique ait sans doute jamais connu, quatre ans que le fils Potter était devenu aussi célèbre que ledit mage noir, bien que peu de sorciers ne sussent ce que le bambin était devenu depuis, quatre ans que le couple Potter était mort, quatre ans que Lily était morte, quatre ans que Nillem était mort. Quatre ans que Maëve lui servait de repère dans ce monde morne, quatre ans qu'il lui servait de béquille, quatre ans que l'un comblait le vide affectif de l'autre. Et trois qu'ils élevaient ensemble le fils de Nillem.

Severus était toujours frappé par la ressemblance entre le père et le fils, bien qu'il ait les yeux bleus océans de sa mère. Il se demandait comment allait Harry chez les Moldus, à Little Whinging. Il connaissait Pétunia pour avoir vécu à côté de chez elle pendant un bout de temps, et il pouvait dire que ce n'était pas une enfant de cœur quand il était question de magie. Ou quelle que soit la question d'ailleurs. Il la savait très jalouse de Lily, lorsque celle-ci avait été inscrite à Poudlard, bien qu'elle ait toujours caché cette jalousie pour ne montrer qu'une animosité – feinte ? – envers sa sœur.

Qu'est-ce que le sombre professeur aurait donné pour revoir Lily, ou au moins le petit Harry, revoir les yeux de Lily à travers les siens.

Un boum retentissant le tira de sa rêverie. La fille aux cheveux ébouriffés, frustrée de ne rien obtenir comme il le fallait, avait envoyé divers ingrédients au hasard dans son chaudron, ce qui avait provoqué une réaction chimique assez forte pour créer l'explosion, qui avait colorée de noir le visage ahuri de la jeune fille.

Agacé, le professeur se leva en faisant crisser les pieds de sa chaise sur le marbre froid, provoquant une véritable valse chez les élèves, qui se tournèrent plus ou moins en cœur vers lui, détournant en moins d'une seconde leur attention du chaudron péteur. Tous craignaient la réaction du professeur le plus redouté de Poudlard.

La pauvre Serdaigle – puisque Serdaigle elle était – avait elle aussi suivit le mouvement et levait des yeux craintif vers le professeur. Il fendit la foule d'élèves rassemblée autour du chaudron pour l'occasion, sa longue cape noire claquant dans son dos, glas de la punition imminente, et jaugea un instant le chaudron. La couleur verte du mélange et l'absence des ingrédients jetés avec rage dans le chaudron lui indiqua vite la faute de l'élève, et lâcha froid, tranchant :

« La perte de contrôle de soi n'est pas digne d'une Serdaigle, Miss Radley. 5o points en moins pour Serdaigle. Et vous viendrez dans ma classe samedi soir pour nettoyer les chaudrons. Sans baguette. Et vous reivendrez autant fois qu'il le faudra pour que tous les chaudrons de cette salle soient propres. »

Il sortit alors sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier pour nettoyer la préparation galeuse de l'étudiante. Et il retourna à son bureau, sa cape claquant une nouvelle fois dans son dos lorsqu'il fit demi-tour, donnant un 'clac' satisait, la punition étant donnée. Ladite Miss Radley bouillonnait encore plus de rage. Elle se contenait pour ne pas balancer à ce bâtard des cachots qu'il n'avait pas à leur donner des potions de sixième année à faire s'il ne voulait pas que ça arrive, mais elle se retint en mordant sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. De dépit, elle se laissa tomber sur son tabouret, désormais désœuvrée et croisa les bras sur son torse. Les autres élèves s'étaient replongés dans leur préparation avec empressement, et évitaient précautionneusement de faire sauter leur chaudron à leur tour.

Les Serdaigles étaient des fois des vrais idiots quand ils le voulaient, tellement sûr de leur supériorité intellectuelle. Bande de fanfarons. Il n'oubliait cependant pas que Maëve était elle-même une Serdaigle, et qu'elle était également directrice de cette maison. Il se dit simplement que le Choixpeau avait dû hésiter entre Serpentard et Serdaigle pour cette idiote-là.

Dix minutes avant la fin du cours, il annonça d'une voix trainante mais qui n'attendait aucune contestation que le temps impartit était écoulé, et qu'il était temps de s'éloigner des chaudrons. Il savait qu'avec le délai qu'il leur avait laissé, la préparation du Philtre de Mort Vivante devait avoir une jolie couleur cassis.

Il parcourait les rangs avec lenteur, croisait quelques potions couleur lie de vin assez foncé, auquel cas il adressait un sourire qui se voulait satisfait aux détenteurs des chaudrons et vidait le chaudron par la suite en leur épargnant un soupir agacé mais le plus souvent la préparation était bleue, ce qui valait aux élèves un rictus sarcastique et leur potion était désintégrée dans l'instant où il posait les yeux dessus.

Il arrivait au dernier chaudron, derrière lequel se trouvait une fille passablement frêle, ses cheveux noirs attachés en un chignon strict, au visage banal, dont il ne se souvenait pas du nom tant elle était discrète en cours. Il se pencha sur le chaudron sans trop y croire, mais il fut agréablement surpris de constaté que la préparation avait la couleur cassis attendue. Il chercha tant bien que mal le nom de l'élève qui se tenait à côté de lui, et voyant qu'il n'avait pas de réaction quant à sa potion l'élève leva des yeux inquiets vers lui.

Severus était leur dernier cours de la journée vu qu'il était presque 17 heures, aussi il vint à l'idée de lui proposer de rester ici pour finir sa potion. Mais avant.

« 3o points pour Serdaigle » lâcha-t-il avec détachement, avant d'ajouter « vous pouvez ranger vos affaires et vous en allez »

Puis il se pencha vers la jeune élève, avec un sourire gêné, carrément bancal :

« Votre nom ? »

L'élève vira couleur tomate trop mûre, et bégaya un « Rosely Perrin » timide, et le professeur se demanda si c'était lui qui lui faisait peur ou si elle était aussi timide avec tous les autres professeurs.

« Miss Perrin, ça vous dirait de rester pour finir cette potion ? Je ne vous oblige pas bien sûr » continua-t-il en s'éloignant un peu de l'élève, et en lui adressant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace, lui qui avait perdu l'habitude de sourire face à ses élèves. Elle hocha la tête d'un geste vif, et se mit tout de suite au travail.

Le sorcier se mit à ranger la classe, il répugnait laisser cette tâche aux elfes de maison, car ils ne savaient pas comment ranger des ingrédients correctement. Et cette salle était son domaine. Son coin d'intimité, à partir de l'estrade. Quand il eut finit, il se posa à son bureau et, ses coudes posés sur le bureau de bois sombre, appuya sa tête contre ses mains.

Il restât un moment dans cette position, reprenant le fil de ses pensées interrompues par le « boum » de la Serdaigle ratée.

Oui, il se demandait comment Harry s'en sortait avec les Dursley. Il savait que Vernon était un Moldu qui détestait la magie autant que sa femme, et supposait que Dudley n'était certainement pas un cousin tendre, même s'il n'était âgé que de 5 ans lui aussi, au vu du caractère de cheval d'arçon de sa mère à peu près au même âge.

Ses pensées repartirent vers Ethan. A plusieurs reprises, les deux parents – à défaut de meilleur qualificatif – avaient dû se lever pour calmer les pleurs du bambin. Pleurs sans cesse causés par le même cauchemar, qui semblait lui revenir comme un Cognard dans l'estomac. Dans ce cauchemar, il dit voir Severus le tenir, puis que tout devient subitement sombre. Ensuite, Ethan serrait dans les bras d'un homme blond qui torturerait Maëve, menaçant de tuer le garçon aux cheveux de jais si la jeune femme n'exécutait pas un ordre inconnu.

Selon la jeune femme blonde, ce n'était que le reflet des peurs du bambin, c'était souvent le cas avec les cauchemars. Et de toute façon, peu d'adultes connaissaient Ethan, il n'y avait qu'Eileen et ses parents à elle, et elle-même ne connaissait pas d'homme blond. Ce qui ne rassurait pas la chauve-souris des cachots. Lui y voyait plutôt comme une sorte de rêve prémonitoire, un avertissement, mais c'était sans doute son côté pessimiste qui ressortait. Peut-être qu'il en parlerait à Sybille, après tout, la divination et toute ces choses-là, c'était de son ressort, pas du sien.

« Monsieur ? »

La jeune Serdaigle avait le bras levé, et elle le regardait avec insistance, une ride d'inquiétude sur son jeune front. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps elle avait le bras en l'air, et combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il s'était assis à son bureau. D'un mouvement souple, il quitta son bureau et rejoignit l'élève en quelques foulées. Il examina attentivement la potion de ladite Rosely, avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent dans un sourire clairement satisfait, arrachant une lueur furtive de fierté au visage fermé de la jeune fille. Il attira à lui un flacon pour recueillir un peu de la préparation de Goutte du Mort Vivant, et tergiversa un moment entre rajouté 5o points à Serdaigle pour avoir accompli l'exploit de réaliser une potion aussi dure que la Goutte du Mort Vivant en étant qu'en cinquième année, et entre ajouter un Optimal dans le bulletin de la jeune fille. Il pencha finalement pour les points en plus, ce qui tira un cri de joie mal contenu à la Serdaigle. Il la congédia, un sourire toujours pendu aux lèvres, et d'un coup de baguette renvoyai les affaires de la Serdaigle à leur place.

Aussitôt sorti, il rejoignit ses appartements, et retrouva avec joie Ethan et Maëve. Il s'accroupit pour accueillir le bambin à la peau hâlée dans ses bras tandis qu'il trottinait vers lui sur ses courtes jambes, et sourit en retour à la jeune femme blonde.

Ils se racontèrent vaguement leur journée, et il n'oublia pas de mentionner le carnage de l'élève de Serdaigle, pour la voir avoir affichée une moue boudeuse, et l'entendre dire que « de toute façon, cette Radley est une Serpentard infiltrée chez les Serdaigle.

Après avoir dîné, Ethan força sa mère à jouer avec lui par terre, tandis que Severus lisait un livre assis sur le fauteuil. Plus tard dans la soirée, il crut apercevoir une lueur de patronus à l'extérieur, mais préféra ne pas gâcher l'instant présent en parlant d'hypothétique patronus les espionnant.


End file.
